Remembering Hogwarts
by Rebellion Author
Summary: It's been 10 years since Hermione left her fiance at the alter, but she doesn't remember it. She doesn't remember much actually. So why is she remembering things that could not have possibly happened? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter I

_Here it is, the sequel to my story _Forgetting Hogwarts_ I suggest you read that before you read this, otherwise lots of points of reference in this story will not make sense at all. And to all of you who have read _Forgetting Hogwarts_ welcome back. Have fun reading._

_Disclaimer: If when I wrote _Forgetting Hogwarts_ I did not own any part of Harry Potter why would I own any part of it now? I OWN NOTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD! **NOTHING!**_

* * *

**Remembering Hogwarts**

Twenty-eight year old Hermione Granger glanced through the glass at the group of nine year olds doing ballet. They were in two rows. In the first row, center, was her own precious little girl, Laura. Laura had curly; but less unruly then her mothers; blond hair, and brownish grey eyes. True how Hermione conceive her daughter was terrible, but she couldn't help but love her. Abortion wasn't even an option to Hermione, nor was adoption. She loved her little girl. Her daughter's teacher was Miranda Lambeenee, Hermione's best friend, and once world famous ballerina. The two had taken dance lessons together when they were little until an accident rendered Hermione unable to dance. Even now, when the two of them owned their own dance studio, Hermione couldn't teach dance, instead she was the substitute teacher and the secretary of the studio; Bee-File Dance Studio.

Hermione turned back to the notebooks and binders on her desk. It was the first week of April so of course her desk was loaded with people's checks for the month. She had to write them down in her book as well as write out receipts to give to the parents next time she saw them. She could usually get all that done by the time the parents came to pick up their child. She continued working on it when the door opened slightly and two people came in.

There was a woman, about Hermione's age, with flaming red hair, blue eyes and freckles. With her was a little girl maybe six or seven, with the same red hair but sparkling green eyes instead, she too had freckles, but she also wore glasses.

"Hello, welcome to Bee-File Dance Studio," Hermione said kindly. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I… ah… noticed you had a Register Now sign on your door, and I wanted to sign my daughter up for dance class," the lady said.

"Of course," Hermione said opening another binder and putting it over the one she was working on. She handed a schedule to the lady, "Here is next years schedule. Classes are thirty dollars an hour; each class is an hour long; the eighth class you opt to take, if you wish to go that high, is free. Our instructors are well qualified, and our head instructor is Miranda Lambeenee, she teaches mostly the higher up levels, but she also teaches ballet to younger students as well. Every year we hold a year end recital, and there are competitions throughout the year if you opt to take a competition class. When and if you decide to register, you have to pay for the first month of class in advance, as well as a twenty dollar costume fee for each class."

"What do you want to take Lily?" the lady asked.

"Ballet!" the girl exclaimed looking at the list, "And Jazz. And, what's that?"

"I don't know dear. What is Lyrical?"

"It's a form of dance that's softer then Jazz but faster the ballet," Hermione replied.

"I want to take that too! Oh can I mommy? Please! Please! Oh please please please? I hardly know anyone around here! Please!" the girl begged.

"We'll talk to your father about it when he gets home from work," the lady said, "three classes is an awful lot." She looked back up at Hermione, "May I take this schedule home with me?"

"Go ahead," Hermione said, "would you like me to put your daughters name down in the list for beginners of those three classes, as a just in caser? The classes are filling up fast, and if I put her name down now and if you and your husband decide to let her take lessons she will have the spot."

"That would be nice," the lady said.

"What is your name then?" Hermione asked the girl.

"Lily Potter!" she exclaimed happily. Hermione froze, the name sounded failure, almost like déjà vu. She shook her head and wrote down the name in the three slots.

"Alright, come on Lily," the lady said. As she headed for the door she stopped and looked back at Hermione, "By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger, the secretary."

The lady paused and stared, and then as if realizing what she was doing grabbed onto her daughters hand and headed out the door. As she left Hermione couldn't help but picture her in a purple dress, with a pink sash and pink straps.

"Mommy!" a voice called, breaking her out of her thought, her daughter was standing by the counter taking a drink from her water bottle, "Guess what!"

"The sky turned purple and your nose fell off!" Hermione guessed, and Laura coughed slightly on the water she was drinking.

"No silly," she said shaking her head, "Miss Miranda said if we work really really hard for the rest of the year, we can have a sleep over in the studio!"

"Really?" Hermione asked feigning surprise, "Well I guess you better work really really hard."

"Oh I will Mommy," Laura said, "but I have to go, water break is over." And she left, her curly hair still up in the bun that Hermione had to put up for her. With a small smile Hermione went back to her work, not completely shaking off the feeling that she knew Mrs. Potter, or possibly her daughter.

About twenty minutes later mothers started filling the receptionist office, waiting for their daughters to exit class. Hermione gave them all back their receipts and spent the next ten minutes talking to them.

"So what is the theme for this year's recital," one mother asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Hermione stated. Every year since the studio opened five years ago they had a surprise theme for the year end show. Even the kids were good at keeping the secret of the show. And while they did bring their costumes home a week before the actual recital, it was still hard to guess what the theme was.

"Ya Barb," another mother said, "wait out the surprise." If Barb was going to make a reply she was cut off by girls, and a couple guys exiting the three actual studios. Miranda's ballet class, Jason's jazz class, and Sarah's advanced jazz class. Students rushed to pull pants on over there tights and body suits, change their shoe's and exit with their mothers. Only Laura and another girl, Sally, stayed behind. They had another class next. They both headed to the change rooms to change from there pink ballet body suits to their black jazz body suits, and black dance shoes.

"So how excited was the class when you told them of the sleep over?" Hermione asked as Miranda came out of the studio and sat down next to Hermione, drinking from her own water bottle.

"Great. Did you not year the 'eeeee's' out here?" Miranda asked.

"No, I was busy," Hermione said, "a potential new dancer for next year." Hermione said twiddling her pen. She hesitated for a moment before asked, "Do you know anyone by the name Potter?"

"No, why?" Miranda asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said, "the lady and her daughter who was almost signing for dance was named Potter. It just sounded familiar."

"Well Potter is a common name," Miranda said standing up, "now I have to get ready for my next class." Hermione nodded. Maybe that was it. Common last name. For some reason, she didn't believe that.

* * *

_And there it is. The first chapter. Three guesses on Laura's father. (Gee tough one). And just so you all know, this is a DMHG fic, just eventually, not at this moment in time (as you can obviously tell)._

_Thank you for reading._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	2. Chapter II

_Wow I got more reviews for chapter one of this story then I did for chapter one of _Forgetting Hogwarts_. I'm shocked._

_Now just so you now ahead of time, I don't actually own the first five books. At one point or another I did, but they either got lost in moving, my mother decided to take them (as 'punishment' for reading to much), or was stolen. So while I do mention stuff that happened in the book (and tried to write it out from memory) it won't be perfect. I'm sorry._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all JK Rowling's. Including the attempted quotes I used from the first two books, and a sort of thing from the third book._

_Have fun reading._

* * *

**Remembering Hogwarts**

Hermione was shocked the next day to see Mrs. Potter, Lily, and who she assumed to be Mr. Potter appear in her office the next day, halfway into the first class. The local schools were just getting out, and the dance classes were for toddlers. She would have expected Lily to be in school. None the less she greeted the two red headed females, and black haired man with a smile.

Though upon closer inspection Hermione's smile almost turned into a giggle. The man had green eyes, covered in glasses, and was somewhat thin; his hair was a mess and he had a lightning bolt scar above his left eye. But for some reason Hermione couldn't help but picture him hanging of the neck of a troll.

Barely hiding her giggle she said, "Good afternoon Mrs. Potter, I assume this is your husband?"

"It is," she said, "and please, call me Ginny. This is my husband Harry Potter." Hermione froze, and another sense of déjà vu swept over her. She had heard that name before, she was sure she had.

"Please to see," Mr. Potter started, then slightly shook his head, "meet you Herm…. Miss ah…?"

"Granger," Hermione supplied, and his face fell slightly before brightening back up, "but please call me Hermione, Mr. Potter."

"Harry," he corrected, "but we're not here to discuss names. Apparently my little princess wants to sign up for dance."

"I do Daddy," Lily said hugging Harry's arm, "I really really do."

"Well then I say we should sign you up," Harry said looking back up at Hermione, with almost sad like eyes; just well hidden sad like eyes. And Hermione dragged out the register binder, and officially signed Lily Potter up for the three dance classes.

Later that night, at the flat Hermione shared with Miranda, Hermione climbed into bed after tucking Laura in. And what a night's sleep it was.

_Hermione was eleven, and was on a train. Though adult Hermione had never seen the train before, and neither had her eleven year old, it did seam familiar. She was dressed in a knee length grey skirt, dark stockings, a white blouse, a black tie, a grey vest with sleeves, and a black robe. Odd outfit really. A boy had just asked her to help find his toad, and she saw a compartment with two boys in it. Maybe they had seen this toad._

_"Has anyone seen a toad," she asked bossily opening the compartment door, "a boy named Neville's lost one." She then noticed the redheaded boy held a wand over a rat, "Oh, your doing magic? Let's see it then!" and she sat down across from them. The boy said some bogus words and waved his wand. Nothing happened. She laughed, "Well that's not a really good spell is it? Me, I've only tried a few simple one's my self." And she fixed the taped glasses of the black haired boy. He removed his glasses and both eleven year old and adult Hermione recognized him._

_"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed and turned to the redhead, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are…?"_

_He half swallowed his mouth full of candy, "I'm," swallow, "Ron Weasley."_

_"Pleasure," Hermione said standing up in disgust as he shoved his face with more candy, "you two better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." And she left them._

And then her dream changed.

_Hermione was now twelve. It was Halloween and both her and Ron were worrying about Harry. It was well into dinner and Harry still hadn't returned from his detention with Professor Lockhart. She sighed almost romantically at thinking of the professor's name._

_"Lets go look for him," Ron suggested and Hermione nodded putting her book of Halloween legends into her bag, and stood up to follow Ron from the hall. They found in on the second floor practically running down the corridor, his ear to the wall._

_"Do you hear it?" he asked them after spotting them._

_Though both Ron and Hermione looked at him like he was crazy Hermione said, "Hear what Harry?"_

_"The voice" Harry said, then yelled, "I think it's going to kill someone, come on!" and he took off running. Ron and Hermione barely managed to keep up. They skidded to a stop in a puddle of water. On the wall written in red was the creepiest message she had ever seen; and to make it worse Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filtch's cat, was hanging by her tail._

_"Run," managed to escape Ron's mouth, and Hermione had to agree. But before they could sounds of people could be heard coming down the corridor, and soon it was flooded with teenagers, and pre-teens all of who stopped to look at the message and cat, and started gasping._

_Then one boy called out above the crowd, "Enemies of the heir beware, you'll be next Mudbloods." Hermione's eyes fell upon the boy who said the insult. Little Hermione sneered at him, but adult Hermione was in shock. This boy could be the male version of her own precious Laura, only he had straight hair, and his eyes were a little lighter then Laura's._

Before Hermione could really stare at him the dream changed again.

_Hermione was now thirteen. She had just gotten out of Care of Magical Creatures class. Younger Hermione thought the class was normal, while adult Hermione couldn't think of what the was, or why she was there. Ahead of them, the blond boy from the dream earlier was laughing at the teacher of the class, who Hermione hadn't seen as she had just entered the dream. But for some reason both younger and adult Hermione took offence to his laughing. Her arm reached out, pulled him back and whipped him around._

_"Don't touch me," he hissed, and he looked like he was going to add something else to that when a Hermione's hand contacted his face as hard as she could swing her arm. He looked shocked and then ran off. Hermione stared at her hand in disbelief. The slight sting from the impact was worth it, while next to her Harry and Ron were cheering away._

And then any more dreams were cut off by the alarm clock buzzing next to Hermione, and her hand fell upon the off button to stop the sound. Hermione sat up and rubbed some sleep from her eyes. Stifling a yawn she got out of bed to find an outfit for the day.

It unnerved her that she could remember the dreams so clearly. She had a hard time remembering anything from the past or dreams. In fact her whole teenage years were a jumble of Mildred's Boarding School for Girls that closed down, and burnt down, when she was eighteen; and her being at home.

It wasn't just remembering the dreams that unnerved her; it was what was in them that really scared her. First off, why would she dream of this Harry Potter person who enrolled his daughter in dance class today? And the male version of Laura, Hermione seamed to be hate him, and Hermione couldn't figure out why she would dream about hating her daughter; even if she dreamed her a boy and seemingly evil.

The weird part was, while dreams always seam real, after you wake up, you relies it wasn't real at all. Only Hermione couldn't help but shack the feeling that they were real. In fact they almost implanted themselves in her memory, within her ones of the Mildred's School.

Hermione just shook her head as she changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair a couple times before heading to the kitchen to start making breakfast. But she still couldn't shake the feelings the dream gave her.

"You just need a cup of tea to help you wake Hermione. That's all it is," she told herself, not sure if she believed _that_ though.

* * *

_And there it is. Hermione is beginning to remember her past. Now if seeing her best friend could jog her memory like this, imagine what could happen if she saw her ex-fiance. _

_Thank you all for reading._

_Thank you for all your reviews._

_Please review. (I like reviews, really I don't know anyone who doesn't like reviews.)_

Rebellion Author.


	3. Chapter III

_Sorry about the wait people, but I had just started this chapter when my mom showed up for a two week long visit. I'm still in the middle of the visit, but I finally got the chapter done, and posted._

_Disclaimer: on my birthday wish list would be the rights to Harry Potter, but I don't think in three day's JK Rowling is going to want to give a just turning sixteen year old the rights to her books. And really, I'd rather make money off of books that I right myself, not someone else's. (For those who did not get the message, I don't own any part of Harry Potter)._

* * *

**Remembering Hogwarts**

Breakfast was almost ready when Miranda came sauntering into the kitchen, a smug look on her face. "I have done it this time!" she declared flopping into a chair.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked over her shoulder.

"I have found you the perfect man," she said, "he's rich, handsome, and single."

"No thanks Mandy," Hermione said turning back to the oven. She had a terrible history with dating guys. There was the one; who she couldn't remember to save her life; who had given her Laura, and then three others. Jared McDougal, Ron Fartsmarth, and Sam Klipper. None of them made it past the first date. It was odd, she would be queasy and uncomfortable throughout the whole date, and then at the end they just went to give her a kiss on the cheek and she would suddenly feel like she was burning up and collapse on the ground. She'd wake up freezing cold, and guilty for some unknown reason.

"What don't you want Mommy?" Laura asked, coming into the room wearing flannel pajama's with ballerina's all over it.

"I was just telling Auntie Mandy here that I did not want to go on another one of her dream dates," Hermione said, leaving the stove long enough to hug her daughter.

"Do you ever want to find a boy Mommy?" Laura asked as Hermione dished out some cheesy scrambled eggs and toast for Laura and herself.

"And ruin the girl power in this house?" Hermione joked, "Never!" Laura started to giggle and took a bite of the eggs.

"Hey where's mine?" Miranda asked in mock indignity.

"I was supposed to make you some?" Hermione asked in shock, her eyes wide. Miranda rolled her eyes and got up to make herself something. "Gee, you take everything so seriously," Hermione said as she finished a bit of toast, "yours is in the pan. I'm not your mother I don't have to dish out yours for you too."

"So what are we going to do today Mommy?" Laura asked with wide eyes. It was a Saturday and on Saturday the three of them went off and did something together, and on Sunday's just Laura and Hermione who went out.

"We are going with your mother on her date," Miranda said sliding back down into her seat.

"Really?" Laura asked piping up, "You mean I actually get to meet one?" Hermione laughed into her eggs at her daughter enthusiasm.

"Of course," Miranda said, "today was the only day he was free for a long time, and he didn't mind the two of us coming along."

"One problem with that," Hermione said standing up to take her empty plate to the sink, "I'm not going to meet him."

And once again Hermione found herself losing the battle against her daughter and best friend. And two hours later she was dressed in a nice pair of black pants, a purple casual fancy type shirt, and polished shoes to go to some family restaurant to meet the next 'dream' guy for her.

"That's him there," Miranda giggled nodding to a back both. She had explained earlier she had seen pictures of him on the website she had found him on. At first glance Hermione's heart did a back flip. He was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. He looked to be about her age, had white blond hair, steel grey eyes, and was dressed almost to fancy for the restaurant. But as they got closer Hermione couldn't help but notice that he looked like the boy in her dream, and a lot like her own little girl. A twinge of fear gurgled in her stomach, but she squashed him back determined to show her best friend that she could go on a date without getting sick.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Miranda asked as they reached the table. He looked up, smiled, and stood up.

"Yes and please, call me Draco," he said taking her hand to kiss it. "You must be Miranda, who I talked to online."

"Yes," Miranda said with a small blush, "and this is the friend I told you about Hermione Granger."

Draco turned and kissed Hermione's hand as well, "The pictures Miranda sent do you know justice," he said.

Hermione withdrew her hand from his gasp, "Pleasure to meet you. And this is my daughter, Laura." She watched his reaction carefully, she told all the guys she dated that she had a daughter, all pretended to be ok with it, but Hermione could tell that they weren't.

The smallest, almost undetectable hint of shock passed his face, but he squatted down and took Laura's hand and kissed it as well, "Well aren't you a little Princess," he said. "How old are you."

"Nine," Laura said proudly, "but I turn ten August fifteenth."

"And a wonderful August fifteenth it will be," he said standing up and lifting her into the booth. Hermione sat next to her, Miranda across from, and Draco across from Hermione.

Laura leaned over to Hermione and said in an almost loud whisper, "I like him Mommy." Hermione smiled and hugged her.

"Hermione," Draco said grabbing her attention, "that is a wonderful name." Hermione looked at him as shock poured through her. _"Since when does Malfoy act this nice?"_ floated across her mind, _"He's up to something."_ She instantly squished the thought. She was suffering lack of sleep or something. But the more she looked at him the more familiar he looked. She dismissed it as the similarities between her daughter and him.

Extremely freaky similarities now that Hermione thought about it. They had the same colour hair, same pale complexion, same high cheekbones and pointy nose, and his eyes were the same shape and slightly lighter in colour then Laura's. Anyone looking at the table would think Laura was Draco's daughter. _"You're over thinking,"_ Hermione told herself, _"I'm sure Draco is a very nice man, you're just not giving him credit."_

"Hermione!" a voice cut through her thoughts, she looked up at Miranda. "What do you want to drink?" That was when Hermione noticed the waitress standing by the table with a notepad and pen.

"Oh, water please," Hermione said. Apparently she was the last to order drinks because the waitress turned and left. Hermione slide out of her seat, "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course," Draco said, looking like he was going to stand up with her.

"Are you feeling ok Hermione?" Miranda asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione said and headed for the sign that read 'Washroom'.

But not before she heard Laura say the most embarrassing thing Hermione could ever hear, "Mommy usually gets sick around boys," Laura said in her confiding voice, "that's why Auntie Mandy is worried." Hermione shook her head slightly, cheeks burning, as she pushed open the door to the bathroom.

The washroom was well kept with two stalls, a normal one and a handicap one, two sinks, two mirrors and one paper towel dispenser. Locking herself in the smaller of the two stalls she sat on the toilet seat, leaned forward and rested her head in her hands, she had to figure this out. She went into a trance like state as unknown and unwanted visions, sounds, and feelings came to her.

_She was opening a letter, a dreaded letter at that. The letter said she had three proposals of marriage. Then she was suddenly no more then fourteen dancing in the arms of a seventeen year old boy. She could feel the sting of a slap across an already bruised face. The blond boy from her dreams was suddenly bouncing down a hall as a ferret. Someone was telling her to hang onto her memories. She was in a white wedding dress facing the blond boy from her dreams, the blond __**man**__ waiting for her in the restaurant. 'No, I will not marry him,' escaped her lips._

A bang on the stall door snapped Hermione out of the illusions she was having. "Hermione," Miranda's voice came from the other side of the metal, "are you alright?"

"Just peachy," Hermione said, "I'll be out in a sec."

"Alright," Miranda said and left. Hermione stood up and unlocked the door to step out. Whether she believed what she just saw; or dreamed about earlier; or not she was a little nerves about going back out to see Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_And there she be, the newest chapter for the story. I had fun writing it, and if you couldn't really follow the jumpiness in the flashback part that's OK, that's why I made it jumpy._

_Thank you for reading._

_Thanks for all of your reviews._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	4. Chapter IV

_I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, but it's a whole two pages longer then the average chapter (five pages instead of three). Plus my mom was on the computer a lot, and my birthday passed. I also had to go get my back to school supplies, and had to wrestle with writers block on this chapter. But it's done. And by far my favorite chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's all JK Rowling's. I'm just expanding my creativeness by writing fanfics. (and my own fics, but you can't place them on here)._

* * *

**Remembering Hogwarts**

Hermione smiled unconvincingly as she slide back into the booth, a menu in front of her, she opened it absently not really hungry.

"Are you ok Minnie?" Miranda asked.

"Fine," Hermione said.

"Mommy, should I get the speget…seget… the gettie or the pizza?" Laura asked. Smiling Hermione turned to help her pick, but Draco cut it.

"Pizza's great, but spaghetti is messier, and more fun to eat. Though the mess is not so good, and pizza is guarantied not to splat on your face," he said, he also mumbled something under his breath but Hermione didn't catch what he said.

"No, just on your close," Hermione said back kindly, "which one do you want dearest? You always get the spaghetti, so maybe you might want to try the pizza."

"No, I'll have the gettie," Laura said confidently. "What are you getting Mommy?"

"I hear the avocado fettuccini is good," Draco cut in before Hermione could respond.

"I think I'm just going to have the chicken salad," Hermione said, choosing to ignore Draco's cut it.

"But that's what you always get," Laura complained.

"And you always get spaghetti," Hermione said back evenly. Laura pouted for a moment, but seeing that Hermione wouldn't be moved to getting some other dish, she went back the colouring sheet the waitress must have brought her while Hermione was still in the washroom.

"So Hermione, what; may I ask; do you do for a living?" Draco asked casually.

"I'm the secretary for the dance studio that I own with Miranda," Hermione replied. "What do you do?"

"I run most of my fathers companies that he left me, as well as a few that I own myself," he said almost smugly. "Me and my associates thought that it would be best to have a company in the electroonicks area, that is why I was on the camputter. Normally I don't go on such a contraption."

"Mommy," Laura whispered.

"Yes dear?"

"What's electroonicks?"

"Electronics hunny," Hermione said with a smile.

"And a camputter?"

"Computer. I think," Hermione said before looking up at Draco, "you meant computer right?"

"Yes, computer," he said with a laugh.

"You've never been on a computer?" the waitress, having just showed up, asked in shock. Hermione looked at her startled. "Sorry about that, I just came to see if you were ready to order." Everyone gave their orders, and the waitress left. Hermione looked at Draco and repeated the waitress' question.

"Of course not," Draco said in shock, "my parents did not believe in using electroonicks, and neither did the school I go to. It was my first time on the camputter, computer you said? Never mind. It was my first time on that thing when I found the dating camputter object. I haven't dated much since I got out of school and thought to try it just for fun. That's how I met your friend Miranda here who showed me a couple pictures of you. I just had to meet you, and your precious daughter." The waitress came with the food, handed it out, and left.

"The dating camputter object is actually a website," Laura said matter-of-factly taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Is that so?" Draco asked. Laura nodded. The meal progressed well, Draco would try to talk to Hermione, and Laura would ask or say something. Miranda looked slightly uncomfortable, but oddly pleased.

"Hermione," Draco said at the end of the meal, having graciously paid for the four of them, "do you think it would be possible to spend some time together alone today? I won't take up much of your time, a half an hour at the most."

"Well," Hermione said looking down at Laura, she hated leaving Laura out of her dates. She assumed that that was why she always got sick around guys. As well, her weekends were devoted to her little angel.

"Don't worry about it Minnie," Miranda said, "I'll take Laura with me to help get everything we'll need for the sleepover."

"Ya Mommy," Laura said brightening up; as if she wasn't bright enough; "can I go please? Oh please?" Her eyes got really wide, and a begging puppy-dog look came to her face.

"Oh, how can I say no to that face?" Hermione asked pretending to wilt in defeat, "I guess."

"Yeah!" Laura squealed hugging Hermione, "I'll see you latter Mommy!"

"I'll see you later baby," Hermione said planting a kiss on the top of her daughter's blond curls. She looked back up at Miranda, "I'll meet you both back home."

"Have fun," Miranda said taking Laura's hand and exited the restaurant. Hermione walked by Draco, and he led her to a local park with a fountain in the center and trails that could comfortably have two people walking side by side. They walked down one that had trees on either side, the branches dipping over the trail, and pink flowers bloomed between the leaves. Draco's arm linked into hers. She quickly withdrew her arm, smiling shyly at him. Reaching across with her other arm she grasped her elbow and looked down at her feet slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione said quietly. They walked in silence for a couple minutes, and Hermione was about to say something when the sun hid behind a cloud casting shadows through the tree's, and in the distance a twig snapped from someone walking across it.

_"No centaurs ever made a slithering sound before," a gruff voice said. "Oh what's that about now, you two stay here, I'm going to go check on them."_

_"What do you think that was all about?" Hermione's voice said._

_"I don't know," a voice, Harry's probably, said, "probably Malfoy playing tricks. If he hurt Neville, so help me…"_

_"Violence will do nothing but get you expelled," Hermione's voice replied sharply. A few more crunching sounds were heard, before some hard breathing._

_"It seams Malfoy here thought it would be fun to sneak up behind Neville and scare him," the gruff voice said, "and Neville shot off the sparks in alarm." There was a sigh like sound, "Harry, I hate to have to do this, but I know Malfoy won't be able to scare you."_

_"Of course Hagrid," Harry's voice replied._

"Hermione," a voice called to her. She shook her head slightly, she had never lost sight of the tree's that were around her, though they did seam darker; and no new people had appeared or disappeared, and Draco had never left her peripheral vision. But all sounds of the trail had faded as she listened to whatever she had been listening too.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Hermione asked pressing one hand to her eyes and then ran in down her nose and mouth, trying to keep from making a fool of herself.

"I asked if you were alright," Draco said looking slightly worried, and his arm was twitching as if he wanted to put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied shaking her head slightly, mostly to shake out the doubt, "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"How come?" he asked, finally placing his arm around her shoulders. She used her arm closer to him to remove the arm.

"Odd dreams," she said with a small shrug, "nothing that important."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Hermione said starting to walk again. "Anyway, enough about that. You said you were in business, what kind?"

"Lots of different kinds," he said evasively, his face blank of any emotions. "But I don't really want to bore you." That piped Hermione's curiosity, but before she could ask a question Draco put in one of his own. "So tell me about Laura. She told me how old she is. But what else about her? Who's her father, and why would he leave such a beautiful wife and child behind?" Hermione actually blushed at that.

"I don't know who her father was," Hermione said softly. "I was out one night with Miranda and one thing led to another, and there was some guy, I don't remember much, and don't really want to talk about it." She sighed. "Laura though, she's my little angel. She loves to dance. Sweet, innocent, perfect in every way."

"Until she does something wrong?" Draco added jokingly.

"My daughter," Hermione said with a fake gasp, "do anything wrong. Heavens forbid, no." Draco let out a small chuckle. "Well maybe a few things wrong, but hey, nobody is perfect. She doesn't like reading as much as I do, though at her age I didn't like reading that much either. She has a real chance at being a great dancer when she's older."

"And how does she do in school?" Draco asked.

"Fairly well," Hermione said, "she struggles a bit with math, but manages to do well in her other subjects. She likes school, mainly just to see her friends though. Her favorite subject is social studies, except when they're learning geography." A tinkling sound from her purse ended anything else she would have said, and she would have. She could talk for hours about Laura. She dug around in her purse and pulled out her silver phone. Recognizing the number she answered it, "Hello."

"Mommy," Laura's voice floated through, "my tummy hurts. Can you come home?"

"I'll be right over hunny," Hermione said with a small smile, "until then get Auntie Mandy to make you some warm milk and honey ok?"

"OK," Laura said and Hermione could almost see the pout her daughter would have on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," Hermione said, "and I'll see you in a couple minutes, OK. Bye."

"Bye Mommy," Laura said, and Hermione hung up the phone.

"Problems at home?" Draco asked.

"Tummy trouble," Hermione said placing her phone back in her purse. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." And she turned from him, rushing down the path, thinking only of getting home.

"Hermione!" Draco's voice called after her, and she could hear his footsteps racing toward her. He caught up quickly and grabbed her arm. She was still focusing on home when she whipped around to tell him to remove his hand. The minute she was facing the opposite direction the world went back, and she felt like she was being pushed through a small tube. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her eye sockets, and she could hardly draw a breath. And then, just as suddenly as the feeling came over her it went away, and she could see again. Taking deep breaths Hermione to calm her racing heart Hermione went to pull her arm out of Draco's hand when she realized she wasn't in the park anymore. She was on her front doorstep.

* * *

_Hehe, that was a fun chapter to write. But I have to admit, with what happened at the end, I didn't think of until I wrote it. But I like it. And the next chapters will have more memories in it too. And possible Draco, I haven't decided how much he'll be in the next chapter. And don't worry people, romance will eventually; hopefully; blossom between the two._

_Thank you for reading._

_Thank you for all your reviews. (That's one thing I hate when I don't update enough, is the period of slim to no reviews that eventually happen. Motivation to keep writing)_

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	5. Chapter V

_I am _so_ sorry at how long it took me to update. It's just my birthday passed (YAY!) I've been studying for my drivers test, school has started. And I got the book _Eclipse_ two days ago and had to read it. (It's a really good book, I finished it yesterday). But I set my mind to this story today, and I sat down and wrote this chapter for you all. And I have the ending all figured out to. Hehe. Have fun reading._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not one little dot of an I, or a cross of a T is mine. It's all JK Rowling's. Please don't be foolish enough to think otherwise._

* * *

**Remembering Hogwarts**

Draco was looking at her in shock, while she was looking at him in the same way. "H-how did you do that?" Hermione finally managed to spit out, completely forgetting that her arm was still in his hand.

"I didn't do anything," Draco said. "You passed out. I carried you here, and as you were starting to wake up and wiggle out of my arms, so I had set you on your feet and was going to ring the doorbell when you woke up completely. And you shouldn't stutter it makes you sound so unsure of everything."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. She swallowed a couple times before finally finding her voice, "I didn't pass out," she gasped out. "I've passed out before, and I never felt like that."

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Like I toothpaste about to go onto a toothbrush," Hermione said then blushed. "But I didn't pass out."

"You did," Draco insisted, he looked hesitate about taking his hand off of Hermione's arm; she pulled it out for him. "You spun around really fact because I had grabbed your arm. I think you lost your balance and blacked out." Hermione had to admit it was a possibility. But then she thought of something else.

"Then why didn't I wake up on the way back here?" Hermione asked, "The Park is ten minutes away, fifteen if you're carrying something heavy like a person. I would have woken up."

"You were out cold," Draco said. "You know, I feel like this is somehow all my fault. I shouldn't have grabbed your arm. Let me make it up to you." He thought for a second, and Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "I have just the idea," he her off, "how about you and Laura be out here at noon tomorrow. Wear casual clothes. I'll come pick you two up for a wonderful day." He lifted her hand to kiss it again, but she pulled it away quickly. Instead he gave her smile and headed down the walkway to the sidewalk. He stopped at the gate, turned to her bowed formally, turned again and headed off down the street.

Hermione stared after him for a couple seconds, before shaking her head and turned to the door to see her daughter. "I'm back," she called dropping her purse next to the door. She kicked off her shoes, and rushed to the living room. Her daughters' favorite place to be sick in. She found Laura on the couch, her hand on her stomach, moaning slightly. Miranda was in the kitchen, putting a glass of something into the microwave.

"How are you feeling hunny?" Hermione asked placing a cool hand on her daughters' forehead. She couldn't feel a fever, which was good.

"Not good," Laura said. "But Mommy how did you get here so fast? I just talked to you a minute ago." Hermione looked at her daughter in shock, maybe her baby was delirious.

"She has a point there Minnie," Miranda called from the kitchen. "You were at the park when Laura called weren't you?"

"Ya," Hermione said called to the kitchen and then turned back to Laura, "I'll be right back hunny, I'm going to get you something for your stomach."

She entered again holding a bottle of a strawberry flavored children's stomach medicine. Miranda was pulling steaming milk from the microwave and started to pour some hunny into it.

"Thank you Mommy," Laura said weakly taking the medicine without complete. Hermione was extremely thankful for that. Miranda brought in the hot hunny milk, and set it on the coffee table, within reach of Laura.

"Well, if you were at the park, how did you get here in less then a minute?" Miranda asked as Hermione sat on the floor, holding Laura's hand.

"I hurried," Hermione said. She wasn't really paying attention. "I don't really know actually." Hadn't Draco said she had passed out? There was no way he could carry her from the park to her house in less then a minute, even if he ran. And then, if a near total stranger passes out on a path you call for an ambulance, not bring them home. And another thing, she didn't tell Draco where she lived.

"Miranda," Hermione said looking up at her best friend, "on that dating website, does it give out addresses?"

"No," Miranda said, "just towns."

"Oh," Hermione said looking down at Laura who was falling asleep. "Did you let her have some candy?"

"A couple gummy bears," Miranda said with a shrug. "You're always so strict on when she can eat candy or not."

"That's because she has a sensitive stomach!" Hermione said, keeping her voice low enough to not wake Laura. "Sugar on a full stomach makes her sick!" She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. I'm going to take a nap." She slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry Minnie," Miranda said.

"No problem," Hermione said with a shrug and walked out of the room, down the hall to the last bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and fell on top of the covers, fully clothed, and fell asleep.

_She was crying on a couch between two ladies. Her dream self called them Narcissa and Pansy. Pansy looked shocked at something dream Hermione had just said._

_"Well," Pansy said slowly, "when a wizard sleeps with a witch and then claims her for himself, it's basically a curse. It makes it impossible for the witch to be with any other man. Wizard or muggle."_

_"But why would he do that?" dream Hermione wailed, "I'm being forced to marry him!"_

_"But it's still two weeks in which you can tell him no," Pansy said softly._

_Dream Hermione was suddenly staring in a full length mirror. She was in a sleeveless wedding dress. It had a tight bodice, and flared out in beautiful layers, brushing the floor if she were to walk. Her hair had been pulled into an elegant bun, and a long veil was pinned to it. She was holding a bouquet of roses. Around a dozen and a bit red roses surrounded by black roses. How odd the black roses looked with her wedding attire. And yet dream Hermione wished her whole bouquet was black roses. An outward symbol of how dead she felt inside._

_She was suddenly in a different room, wearing some sort of green suit and robe. But she was looking into a mirror. She had a black eye, a starting to swell lip, heavily bruised cheeks, and a bruised forehead. She was shocked at how bruised she was. She knew she would have bruises, but not that many._

_"If your done staring at my handiwork, can we go?" a drawl came, and dream Hermione jumped. She looked over to see Draco Malfoy leaning in a doorway staring at her with a triumphant smirk on his face. Dream Hermione wanted to run for him, fear struck to her very heart from the look on his face. He slowly started to walk toward her._

Hermione sat straight up in bed, breathing hard. She barely managed to swallow her scream.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered in fear, bringing her knees up to her chin and hugging them. "What's wrong with me?" She sat there like that for a while, until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and she fell back asleep.

* * *

_And there you go, chapter five. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to get Hermione to realize she's not crazy. I have a general idea, but not a clear one yet. I hope to figure that out soon. Also, if any of you love the Twilight series (_Twilight, New Moon, _and_ Eclipse_) I do have a Twilight story up as well, it's called _Fallen Star_ if your interested. But if not, that's OK._

_Thank you for reading._

_Thank you all so much for all your reviews._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	6. Chapter VI

_I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE! My teachers are being mean and swamping me with homework, youth started back up, and I started taking dance classes twice a week. I've been busy. PLUS I've had writers block on this chapter. But don't worry, I forced myself to write today, and found I was cured of my previous three attempts with writers block. So I wrote this, and because I didn't want to have to wait another day to update; and the possibility of being skewered by angry readers, if they knew I had a finished chapter and didn't post it; there may be a few mistakes, but if you do point them out I will try to fix them._

_I am happy with how this chapter finally turned out. Though I'm not sure if Banana Land is a real place or not. The name sort of sounds familiar to me. So I'm not sure about that._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all JK Rowling's. All her's, not mine at all._

* * *

**Remembering Hogwarts**

The next thing Hermione knew, she was being jumped upon. She moaned slightly and rolled over. The offending jumper giggled and pounced on her again.

"Laura," Hermione moaned into her pillow.

"Yes mommy?" Laura's voice innocently floated back.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up!" Laura giggled. "Mr. Malfoy is here! He said he is taking us somewhere! Just you and me! You have to get up!"

Hermione lifted her head off of the pillow, "What time is it?"

Laura looked at her ballerina watch, "Eleven fifty six." She looked at it again, "Fifty seven now. And six seconds. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven."

"What?" Hermione said flipping over and sitting up.

"It's eleven fifty seven and twenty seconds," Laura said.

"Before that," Hermione pushed.

"Mr. Malfoy's here!" Laura said, "And guess what? He brought me a doll. A plush pink doll in a purple tutu!" Hermione's eyes widened. She had over slept. She tossed her blankets away, covering Laura who started giggling again.

"Laura, can you go tell Mr. Malfoy that I'll be down in ten minutes, that I over slept," Hermione said, half dashing half falling to her closet.

"OK Mommy!" Laura said brightly skipping from the room. Hermione tore through her closet, hoping to find something suitable to wear. Settling on a knee length thick strapped red dress, and ballet flats to go with it, she slipped into the adjoining bathroom to change and do her hair and make-up.

"Shower," Hermione thought out loud. "No, no time." She looked in the mirror; her hair was a mess from sleeping. She wet her hair brush and started to attack that first, but gave up after a few seconds. She changed into her dress before squirting detangler into her hair. She had a stock of at least thirty detangler sprays, just so she could brush her hair. One bottle would last her two days at the latest. After her hair was soaked with it, she wet her hair brush again and attacked her hair. It was still a work in progress, but at least she could get the brush through with only a small tug from tangles. When it sort of resembled being tame she tossed it up into a bun. She ferociously brushed her teeth, and used peppermint mouth wash after it. Satisfied that she looked alright, she sighed and exited the room.

Downstairs Miranda was talking to Draco, and Laura was holding his hand looking up at him in awe. Hermione almost gagged. "Hi," she said entering the living room where everyone was gathered. Draco looked at her in shock, and Laura giggled.

"Why Hermione, you look exquisite," he gasped. A part of Hermione's mind, the part that believed all her dreams and visions, screamed that he was lying and buttering up to her. The rest of her, the more sensible part, squashed it back and told the feeling that not every man was like Laura's father, and this Draco Malfoy did not seam to be the type to do what Laura's father did.

"Thank you," Hermione said simply as Laura skipped over to give her a hug. "I'm sorry it took so long, I over slept." She gave Laura a kiss on the top of her head, "And how are you feeling today?"

"Better," Laura said. "Can we go now?"

"We should," Draco said, coming over and kissing Hermione's hand before she could pull it back. "I do hope you won't mind, but before we go to what I hope you will find a romantic afternoon, a friend of mine had a meeting today that I could not cancel, so were meeting him at Banana Land with his wife and children; a boy a year younger then Laura, and a girl who's five."

Laura's face brightened up; Banana Land was an indoor playground of kids eleven and younger. Hermione laughed, "That's not a problem. And I'm sure Laura won't object."

"Of course not," Laura giggled, "I love Banana Land!"

"Then it's settled," he said, taking Laura's hand and linking arms with Hermione, who although inwardly cringed at the touch did not pull away. They exited the house, and Hermione was glad she picked flat shoes instead of heals as she found out they were walking their, even though Hermione had offered to drive. It didn't take as long as she expected and in no time at all they were at the green and yellow three story building. The words _Banana Land; A peel of fun for the whole family._

Inside was an area with yellow and green round tables for parents to sit at, and a counter to pay at, and get coffee. As well was a huge jungle gym. It was mainly green and yellow, though there were other colours. The play area went all the way up to the rough, and while on the outside the building was three stories high, there were no extra ceilings that would block the play and it went all the way to the top. Nets were at irregular intervals everywhere so if someone fell they would land on a net. Some kids were climbing to the top, and then jumping down into nets for the fun of it. Along the way there was staggered platform stairs, plastic tubes to crawl through, slides, a huge pit of plastic balls with a diving bored, and a fireman type pole in the very center that ran from floor to ceiling. It made Hermione worry just looking at it.

Instead of worrying, Draco paid for Laura to play. She squealed, hugged him ran to the area were shoes went, kicked off her shoes and dashed to the play area. Hermione watched her as she ran off, though Draco led her to a table. She ordered a mint tea, and he ordered a coffee. A few minutes later they were joined by a man, women and two kids.

"Blaise," Draco greeted standing up to shake the mans hand.

"Draco good to see you again," he returned the greeting.

"And Pansy, my you look wonderful today," Draco said turning to the women and giving her a kiss on the hand as well. "And Blaise Jr, and Patricia wonderful to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you too Mr. Malfoy," the two kids said together.

Draco turned to Hermione, who had slowly stood up during the greeting, "Blaise Pansy, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione these are Blaise and Pansy Zambini and their children, Blaise Jr and Patricia." Blaise shook her hand, Pansy hugged her, Blaise Jr. bowed and Patricia curtsied. That shocked Hermione who had blushed and mumbled a 'hi'. She turned toward the play area and called to Laura. She had to call a couple times before she came.

"Laura," Hermione started and did the introductions.

"Hi!" Laura said brightly briefly greeting the adults before turning to the two children, "Do you want to go play?"

"Ya!" Patricia said jumping on her toes and clapping her hands. Blaise Jr nodded excitedly and all three of them were off.

"Hermione, you don't mind if me and Blaise go else where," Draco said. "Its just what we have to talk about can't be spread out on the tables."

Hermione felt a little crushed, but thinking of what Draco was doing for her and Laura nodded and said, "Sure. Besides I'm sure we'd be bored with business talk." Which wasn't true, as her and Miranda had talked business quite a few times together.

"We'll be back dear," Blaise said kissing his wife on the cheek, "be good." Hermione scrunched her eyebrows at the odd command. The two men left after another goodbye, and Hermione and Pansy sat down.

"What do you think of Draco?" Pansy asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"I hardly know him," Hermione said, feeling like a school girl, "but he seems alright. I only met him yesterday, and Laura already adores him."

"That's good," Pansy said taking a sip of what looked like normal tea. Hermione couldn't stand any tea that didn't have some sort of flavor to it besides just tea. Mint, cinnamon, anything like that just tasted better. "Though do be careful, Draco can be temperamental." Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly, that sounded almost familiar.

_"Because she must," Narcissa said standing up from her chair and sitting on the other side of Vision Hermione. Obviously Real Hermione had missed the beginning of the conversation. "As you must too. Draco is not afraid to do whatever it takes to get what is his. And according to the law you're his." Since when did Hermione belong to anyone; whether she was a Vision Hermione or not. "The only problem is he always wanted an obedient pureblood wife. And since he can't have the pureblood wife, he wants the obedient wife and will stop at nothing to get this." Real Hermione's hear skipped a beat, they couldn't be talking about the man who had paid for Laura to play here, and was taking them out later. He was way too nice, compared to what they were making him sound like in this vision. "This is what most husbands require from their wives. Pansy, at first, tried to get her independence from her husband; as do most pureblood wives; but females in the wizarding world are not brought up to be strong, while the men are. They are stronger then us Hermione, and we just have to except that."_

The vision skipped forward.

_"Hermione," Narcissa cut in, "is something else bothering you?" Vision Hermione looked at her in shock; how could Narcissa know? She seemed to read Vision Hermione's mind again; which real Hermione could not seam to do. "You were sitting as far away from Draco as possible while still looking like a couple, and you shuddered a little every time he touched you. _Is_ something bothering you?" Real Hermione eagerly waited for Vision Hermione's response._

"Hermione?" a worried voice cut through her vision and inwardly Hermione groaned, she wanted to know what was wrong with herself. Pansy was trying to get her attention. "Hermione?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said taking another sip of tea. "I just can't seam to sleep well. I'm sorry, I must be terrible company."

"No, not at all. You're actually a refreshing taste in company," Pansy said with a sigh, "most of the other mothers I talk with only talk about their husbands, and occasionally about their children. But even more then they talk about their husbands, they forever talk about fashion. And while I may love fashion, there is only so much a women can stomach about the different shades of pink and how to match them with what type of clothing."

Hermione giggled, "Well if you really want to I can start talking about clothes," she said jokingly. At the shocked look on Pansy face she laughed again. "Don't worry; the last thing I would ever talk about is clothes. So, tell me about your Blaise. He seams like an," she paused, trying to find the right word, "interesting fellow."

"Theirs not much to tell really," Pansy said with a shrug. "He's protective, and adores our children. He works a lot." She hid what looked like a sad face by taking a sip of tea. "He can be demanding at times, but he is a really great person." Hermione noticed how Pansy left out the word love, where Hermione would have put it if she was talking about her non-existent husband.

Pansy leaned across the table and said in a lowered voice, "Can I ask you for a favor Hermione?"

"Of course," Hermione said, briefly looking over at the play area to make sure Laura was OK.

"Be careful around Draco," she said. "He can be temperamental as I said earlier, and it is not pretty when he does lose it. And he was in love once. Well I say it reputational love, though Blaise is insisting that I believe it was actual love." Hermione scrunched her eyebrows at that. "But whatever it was, he was in love. And, because of his temper, she did not love him in return. She was almost forced to marry him," Hermione opened her mouth to cut it; there was no way someone could be forced to marry. "Let me finish," Pansy said. "She was told she either had to marry him or she would be excommunicated one could say from the community. We live in a very tight nit upper-class type community, and being ejected from it is not good. And because she couldn't love him, on their wedding day she denied their vows. So please be careful, I haven't seen Draco this happy; I guess you could call it that; since that time. So please, look over his temper, and if you must be careful if you have to break his heart."

_"But you still have two weeks in which you can tell him no."_ Drifted across Hermione's mind as clearly as all her other visions. Ignoring it she said to Pansy, "Of course I'll be careful. I have no intentions of breaking anyone's heart."

* * *

_And, for those who complain about how short my chapters are, this is a longer chapter. Instead of three Microsoft word pages, it's five. I was tempted to leave it either at the end of Pansy request, or with Hermione tiny flashback though after Pansy's request, but then to start with the next line in the next chapter would have sound stupid, so I added it here. I hope you liked the chapter._

_Thanks for reading._

_Again I am so sorry for how long it took me to update._

_Thank you for all your reviews and being patient._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	7. Chapter VII

_My teachers are EVIL! Evil I tell you! Though at least their nice enough to not give us homework over the long (5 day) weekend. (OK, actually, one teacher did, but I forget the binder... and another teacher did too, but we've had forever to work on the project...)_

_I did not like the first draft of the chapter (which didn't get typed to more then half a page). Or what was going to go on. So I had to delete it and finally came up with this, which I sort of like. It's not my favorite chapter, but it's still OK._

_I'll stop boring you with my endless chatter now and let you read._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all JK Rowling's. All her's, none of it is mine._

* * *

**Remembering Hogwarts**

"You don't look like the type that would do so intentionally," Pansy replied taking a sip of tea. "Your Laura is quite the charming little girl, I wish I could get Patty to be that out going. Though I must say, she hardly looks a thing like you. Did you adopt?"

Hermione blushed, "No. I, it's complicated." Understanding flashed through Pansy eyes, followed by a flash of concern, and then back to her pleasant look. "Your children do seem well behaved."

"Their father would flay them alive if they weren't," Pansy said in hushed tones. "And though I am biased, I think they are as perfect as two little angels."

"Aren't all children to their parents?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "I swear a child could be a psychotic murderer, and their mothers would still see them as angels. The angel of death mind you, but angels none-the-less."

Pansy chocked slightly on the tea she had just taken a sip from. "D-don't do that to me," she chocked out slightly before recovering herself. "I do see your point though. Thought if my little Blaise became a murderer, I would be dreadfully upset and ready to kill him myself; though his father might beat me to the deed."

"Fathers always are a little more violent aren't they?" Hermione agreed. She turned to look at the kids playing. Laura was at the top reading to make a leap for it, but as she went to jump, she tripped over a rope, and tumbled down. Hermione, looking alarmed was about to rush over. But Laura landed on one of the nets, and started laughing, and soon Blaise Jr. and Patricia followed.

"I think it's good to have fathers that way," Pansy said with a sigh. "Not abusive violent, but at least you know they love their kids."

Before Hermione could reply Draco and Blaise returned to their table. Pansy rose to kiss her husband, and Draco went to kiss Hermione's hand, but she pulled it back before his lips were close to her fingers. She did not miss the concerned look that Blaise gave Draco, or the warning glance Draco gave back to him.

"Did you ladies have a good time?" Blaise asked sitting down. Draco also sat, though he shifted his chair closer to Hermione.

"Excellent time," Hermione replied sipping her tea again, when Pansy did not answer.

"I do hope Pansy did not bore you with her mindless chatter about fashion," Blaise continued. That struck a nerve with Hermione.

"Actually," she spat out, almost venomously, "Pansy did nothing of the sort. She did not bore me, nor did she endlessly talk about fashion. Personally, I think if Pansy had anything to apologies about she can do so herself. She does not need you to hold her hand." Beside her Draco winced ever so slightly, and Blaises' face hardened. "_If_ you must know, we talked about our children." She decided to leave out the part about Draco.

"I will not have some women tell me how to behave," Blaise spat back. "Didn't anyone teach you of your place?"

That really struck a nerve; Hermione pushed herself to her feet; almost losing her balance. "My place? _My_ place." A man at the table next to theirs tsked at Blaise. "Who are you to tell me anything about _my_ place? In case you haven't noticed, _Mr._ Caveman, women have made many strides in the last hundred years. We are no longer beneath you, and I refuse to be treated as such!"

Blaise to was on his feet, and he was somewhat taller then Hermione, "Pansy, get the children, were leaving." Pansy stood, and with an apologetic look at Hermione, walked to the play area to call her children. "And I'll inform you, _Miss_ Granger, that women have a place. It is not my fault that you were brought up with such lawless ideas. One should keep their tongue in check when in the presents of their betters."

"Blaise," Draco said in a warning tone, slowly getting to his feet. "Now is not the time. And please, can't you see your upsetting her?"

"Forgive me," Blaise said, not sounding sorry at all. "I'll see you later Draco. _Miss_ Granger." He spat out with a mock bow, and stormed over to his wife and children.

_"Oh look boys, it's the weasel and mudblood," a young Draco Malfoy gloated to two ape-like boys. "I wouldn't be surprised to find them on a date! Everyone knows that blood traitors and mudbloods match up. Such a disgrace to wizard kind, both of them."_

_"Shut your trap Malfoy," a younger vision Hermione spat, from the table she was sitting at, helping Ron with his homework._

_"Careful Mudblood," Draco tsked. "You should hold your tongue when your betters grace you with the privilege of being close to them."_

_At that Ron was at his feet, reaching for his wand. Hermione was on her feet too, putting a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder to hold him back. She didn't say anything, but stood there until the three intruders left. As they were almost out the door, her wand; which was in her hand; just happened to flick, and the three tripped over each other. With an innocent expression she sat back down and turned to the book she was trying to explain to Ron._

Hermione shook her head slightly. "Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly. Hermione looked at him, shocked. Hadn't he just been insulting her, and trying to prove how much better he was then her. Why was he being nice to her? She shook her head again. "Hermione?"

"I-I'm fine," Hermione lied.

"Are you sure?" Though she wasn't, she nodded. "I think we should continue with our afternoon. I am sorry about Blaise. He tends to forget that not everyone was raised with the same value system as us."

"Are you like that too?" Hermione demanded, finally remembering where she was, and not about the vision.

"I used to be," Draco said with a sigh. They slowly walked over to the play area, and he called to Laura to come down. "But, let's just say such thinking bit me in the back end. After my father died, I had no real reason to act like I believed such Neanderthal beliefs, and so I stopped." He looked sincere; and though a part of Hermione told her that Malfoy could never change, she sincerely believed that Draco could.

* * *

_And there it is, chapter seven. I do have a feeling; OK more of a feeling; that Hermione is going to figure out what is wrong with her very soon._

_I have also decided that, instead of the two part story that I had planned (_Forgetting Hogwarts _and_ Remembering Hogwarts_) I am going to make it a three part. (The third story is going to be called_ Finding Hogwarts_). But I still have to finish this story first, so it will be a while before that one comes out._

_Thank you all for reading._

_Thank you so much for your reviews._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	8. Chapter VIII

_Thank goodness for long weekends! I can update more then once a week (or two weeks) for once!!! I loved this chapter, it gave me the warm fuzzies (blame my friends for such sayings) which is saying a lot. But boy did I have to think hard about where the romantic date would be, that would still be formal/casual because of how I dressed Hermione. But anyway, I'll stop my talking and let you read._

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING it is all JK Rowling's. (and if after 12 chapter of my previous story, and the seven before chapter you still haven't figured it out... well, lets just say... never mind) I own NOTHING!!!!_

* * *

**Remembering Hogwarts**

As they left, Draco again apologized for Blaises rude behavior. And again Hermione told him to forget about it.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked.

"If I were to tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Draco replied. "Though I can say, from what you told me last night at dinner Laura, you will enjoy in very much and so will your mother."

"Can't you just give off a little hint? Please," Laura begged.

Hermione laughed and swept her into a hug, "Patience dear. Remember, a prize is lest rewarding…"

"If we don't wait for it or earn it," Laura finished off rolling her eyes. "I know, I know."

"That is a very interesting saying," Draco said, looking mildly impressed.

"One of my old dance teachers would tell us that if all we would think about was winning a competition and not about then dance itself," Hermione explained. "I found it very effective."

"You dance?" Draco asked, though not looking surprised at all.

Sadly Hermione shook her head, "I used too."

"What happened?"

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Didn't I already tell you?" she asked. It was his turn to look shocked. "Y-yesterday at the restaurant. I swear I told you then. Mandy was being all pushy about me telling you. I swear I did."

Looking worried, Draco said slowly, "No. I would have remembered that."

_"Well then, since my generalization didn't go well. When I was ten I had an accident. I was in dance class, practicing a duet with Miranda." Real Hermione knew she had told Draco this just last night, so why was she having a vision about it? And for that matter, why was Vision Hermione sounding reluctant about telling the story? Real Hermione wouldn't have had a problem with it last night. "I had just landed a jump and was about to go into a turn. In that turn, my foot slid out from under me," Real Hermione winced from remembering that fall, and tried to pull out of the vision. "I fell and hit my head on the dance bar. The force indented some of my skull by my ear, giving me a concussion. It also did something to the equilibrium."_

_"The what?" Draco asked. Real Hermione laughed at the stupidity of it, only Draco Malfoy; and possibly Ron and Harry; wouldn't know what that was._

_"The part of your ear that controls your balance," Vision Hermione supplied. "I haven't been able to dance, or do much of anything since."_

"Mommy!" Laura's voice broke through her vision, for which Hermione was grateful for. "Mr. Malfoy, what's wrong with Mommy?"

"I'm fine," Hermione mumbled, opening her eyes slightly. She looked around and found a bus stop bench close by. She stumbled to it and sat down, resting her head in her hands. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Do you want to go home?" Draco asked sitting next to her.

Hermione was ready to say yes. Take her home and leave her alone, but she looked up and saw Laura's fallen face, "No. It wouldn't be fare to Laura."

"If you don't feel well Mommy, we can go home," Laura supplied, though not sounding like she really meant it.

"No no, we'll go," Hermione said slowly getting to her feet. "I'm fine. I just need to sleep more." And possibly see a shrink. Probably put into a mental institution.

It turned out Draco's idea of a romantic date was a lovely Double Decker bus to a small town; a boat ride on the river that ran through the town and then travel ten minutes out of that town to a small restaurant that had small heart shaped candles everywhere.

"I don't think I've every had this much spent on me for a date," Hermione said in the middle of the dinner. "You have to let me pay for part of it."

"I will do no such thing," Draco said almost forcefully. "A women deserves to be treated out every once in a while. I plan to pay for this; you don't have to lift one of your pretty little fingers." Laura giggled. He turned to her and smiled, "And neither do you." Laura giggled again, and stifled a yawn. Hermione sighed and messed up the top of her daughters' hair, before taking another bite of the wonderful mix of pasta sauce and meat.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "If it is too much, I will be more then willing to pay."

"Miss Granger," Draco said after a moment's pause, "do believe me when I say that this amount will never be too much for me to pay, and I will always be willing to pay for you." A red flag in a part of Hermione subconscious; the one that was born with the visions; went up and started waving widely. The rest of her mind; the part that believed in common sense, squashed it back. Hermione sighed once and decided not to push the matter further, though she would be insisting she pay for the next date.

"I think it's time to take the little one home," Hermione whispered an hour later. Laura had fallen asleep leaning against Hermione's arm.

"I think your right," Draco whispered back. Hermione slowly slid from under her daughters head and shoulders and went to pick her up. She had her arms under her, and was about to pick her up and cradle her, when Draco took her instead. He smiled impishly, "I'll take her. I said you wouldn't have to lift a finger." Hermione's insides melted at that. She would have complained though, if it wasn't for the fact that Laura had rolled into Draco's chest and was fast asleep.

"She falls asleep early for her age," Draco noted when they were safely on the bus. Laura; still asleep; was on his lap, her head on his shoulder, and her legs stretched out to go over Hermione's lap.

With a smile Hermione reached over and put a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "She doesn't usually stay up this late," Hermione replied. "I don't allow her to stay up and get to tired, and for the sake of her dance, she likes to go to sleep early so she can concentrate, and not fall asleep in either dance or at school."

"Will she function tomorrow?" he asked the concern in his voice made Hermione smile.

"Of course she will. She's a strong girl; one night of fun will not affect her. She may be a pain to get up though," Hermione added as an after thought. They both feel silent.

"Hermione," Draco whispered some time later, "we're here." Hermione opened her eyes. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep too! But there she was leaning against Draco's shoulder. She quickly straightened up, her cheeks felt hot from the blush she was sure was covering her face. Draco just smiled and bundled Laura up in his arms, before they left the bus.

The walk back to Hermione's house wasn't long, though they were getting odd stairs from people passing by. Hermione thanked Draco again and again for the wonderful afternoon and evening, and apologized a couple times for falling asleep in their date.

"It's alright," he said as they approached the walk to her house; she had yet again thanked him, and then apologized to him. "You are just as beautiful asleep as you are awake. And if you must know," he leaned closer as if telling her a secret; "while you were asleep I think I feel asleep too." Hermione blushed.

They were at her house door, and there was an awkward moment. Laura was transferred from Draco's arms to Hermione's. Hermione blushed, debating what she should do. "I would invite you in," she finally said indicating to the door, "but I don't think Miranda would give you a moments rest. She'll want details."

"That's alright," Draco said, "my mother will be wanting to know how this went as well." He stopped and looked horrified at what he just said.

"You live with your mother?" Hermione asked jokingly raising an eyebrow.

A faint hint of pink brushed Draco's cheeks, "Well you know how Blaise was acting today?" He asked really fast as if trying to cover a mistake. "My father was worse when he was alive. My mother never worked a day in her life, my father forbid it, and after he died, she was so used to the sounds of other people in the house, I just couldn't leave her there alone. As well, I was raised to live in the family house until I got married, and then either my parents would move, or I would."

Hermione smiled, "I think it's sweet that you take care of your mother."

He looked relieved, "You do?"

Hermione nodded. "I should be going," she said after a couple seconds pause. "I have to put Laura to bed." Draco nodded.

"I would kiss your hand goodnight," he said backing down the first step, "but as they are full, I shall have to content myself with nothing more then this." He pressed his fingers to his lips, and then blew across them as if blowing a kiss. Hermione blushed and backed through the door, before she did something really stupid.

* * *

_Show of hands, how many people think Draco has changed._

_I have just realized, that this is chapter and eight and Hermione still doesn't know what is going on (this might end up being a long story). I did like writing this chapter, though I had envisioned the last paragraph differently. He was going to give her a kiss, and she turned away. But then I realized that that wouldn't work for what I was trying to do, so I ended it like this, and like it better._

_Thank you all so much for reading._

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	9. Chapter IX

_I am so sorry. My teachers are evil, blame them. My English teacher was making us write a short story (and I was having writers block on it). My socials teacher had given us an assignment, and that was just last week. The week before I was too tired to do anything. So I am sorry that this is so late. But its up. Finally._

_Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. Nothing at all._

**

* * *

**

**Remembering Hogwarts**

"Alright Minnie," Miranda said the moment the door closed, "spill!"

"Shhhh," Hermione hissed. Miranda made an 'o' with her mouth, put a finger to her lips and tip toed to Laura's door to open it for Hermione. Miranda pulled back the covers and left the room. Gently Hermione laid her daughter down and slid her shoes, socks, and windbreaker off. She debated on whether she should change her into pajama's, and eventually settled against it, she might wake Laura up; and Laura was almost getting to old for that. So instead Hermione slid Laura's feet under the covers and pulled the covers up to her daughters chin, kissed her forehead, and tip toed out of the room, flicking the light off as she left.

"I like Mr. Malfoy Mommy," Laura mumbled just before Hermione shut the door. Hermione looked back, but Laura was still fast asleep. She smiled and shut the door.

Quietly she walked to the kitchen, where Miranda was perched at the table. "Okay, now spill." Hermione looked at her politely and put the kettle on the stove. "Come on Minnie, spill."

"Over tea," Hermione promised. Miranda rolled her eyes, and Hermione had to resist a smile, it was a little too much fun to bug Miranda. Slowly the water began to boil, and from the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Miranda literally bouncing in her seat. "What flavor do you want?"

"I want you to spill," Miranda replied eagerly. "I want to know what happened!"

"I'm sorry, we don't have that flavor," Hermione said, making a show of looking through all their teas.

"Lemon," Miranda muttered. Hermione quickly picked out the tea bag, and picked a mint for herself. She filled two mugs up with the boiling water, put the tea bags in and walked back to the table. Placing them down, she lowered herself into a chair and reached for the sugar. After four spoonfuls of sugar, she pulled the teabag out, and placed it on a coaster, stirred the tea, inhaled the aroma of it before taking a sip that slightly burnt her tongue.

"Hermione Granger!" Miranda hissed, "Stop patronizing me and spill."

"Alright," Hermione said with a big sigh, setting her tea down. "He took Laura to Banana Land. And after we went to dinner over in Ruckersville."

Miranda's face fell. "Details girl. Details!"

"Well, at Banana Land he had to go talk to a business associate slash best friend," Miranda's face darkened, "but only because it was unavoidable. I talked to the associates wife while they were out. No big deal. Although the associate, Blaise, could use a lesson in the manner and civility area. And then we took a bus to Ruckersville, and had a great time there, and just out of that town was this cozy adorable little restaurant, and he treated us to dinner. He wouldn't let me pay for anything," Miranda sighed romantically. "When Laura fell asleep we left, and he carried her back to the bus station, and held her on his lap on the way back. I fell asleep too, and ended up waking up with my head on his shoulder." Hermione blushed at that. "And then he carried Laura back here. And he even blew me a kiss goodnight."

"Only blew?" Miranda asked.

"Well first off I would not have let him kiss me anyway. And besides, he said he would have kissed my hand, if it wasn't for the fact that I was now holding Laura," Hermione clarified, taking another sip of tea.

"Was he sweet?" Miranda demanded. Hermione nodded. "Kind?" Another nod. "Gentle?" Hermione rolled her eyes with her nod this time. "Well come on Minnie, you have to give me more details then that." Hermione sighed, finished her tea in a couple gulps, scorching her mouth as she did so. She got up and put her mug in the sink.

"You know Mandy," Hermione said walking to the kitchen door, she stopped to turn to her friend, "you wouldn't need all my details if you left _my_ love life alone, and focused on yours."

"Hey, my love life is fine!" Miranda replied indignantly.

"When was the last time you were on a date?" Hermione asked.

Miranda blushed and muttered, "Well at least my love life is better then yours."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Miranda."

"You're going to bed already?"

"Haven't been sleeping well," Hermione replied exiting the room. Back in her bedroom, she quickly changed into her flannel pajamas and curled into bed. Stifling a yawn, she turned on her lamp and pulled a book off her nightstand, and started to read it. Before long, and unknown to her, she was fast asleep.

_It was the oddest dream Hermione had yet. It started she was running; with Harry, Ron, and a boy Dream Hermione identified as Neville; down a corridor, the door at the end was locked. Dream Hermione whipped out a stick muttered some bogus words and the door unlocked. Almost immediately Real Hermione's and Dream Hermione's hearts hit the floor. In the room was a large three headed dog. With scream everyone in the dream turned and ran from the room. Suddenly the Hermione's were alone. Dream Hermione was running from the library, holding a mirror and a book. She used the mirror to look around the corner, and then collapsed cold out on the floor. And just as suddenly as before the Hermione's were climbing off of a hospital bed, Ron was stuck on one with a broken leg, and Harry was already passing. A man with long white hair and a white beard; Dream Hermione called him Dumbledore; was telling them something. Dream Hermione put some sort of weird necklace over the Hermione's and Harry, started twisting the odd pendant, and suddenly the room became a blur of colours. And just as fast Hermione was sitting in a seat high above the ground looking into a maze, desperately searching for someone; Dream Hermione was looking for Harry who had just gone missing. And then they were suddenly running down another corridor, tossing curses over their shoulder at the approaching men in black robes._

Hermione sat straight up, her heart racing wildly against her chest like she had been running for hours, and her head was pounding. She looked at her alarm clock; it was three in the morning.

"Great," she muttered, shoving her book aside. She slide out from under her covers, and stumbled to the washroom. She got two aspirin before stumbling to the kitchen. She swallowed the pills with a couple gulps of water, dumped the rest out and put the cup in the dishwasher. She flicked off the lights and dragged her feet back to her room, and collapsed back onto the bed, forgetting about the covers.

A beeping noise was what next woke her up. She forced her eyes open and looked at the clock again; now it was six-thirty. She slammed her hand down on the off switch, rubbed her eyes, stretched, and climbed out of bed. Dressing in jeans and a t-shirt she tossed her hair; without brushing it; into a ponytail and shuffled down the hall to Laura's room.

The morning passed quickly enough. Hermione managed to drag Laura out of bed, and somehow get her off to school. Miranda did the dishes, and then they both split up to do different things. It was Miranda's turn to do the grocery shopping, and Hermione needed more paper for her binders at the studio, pens; people kept walking off with them; as well the studio itself needed more ice packs, Band-Aids, tape, and other such stuff to help with dance related injuries.

She had her paper and pens when she pulled into the library. She could use some new books, so with a sigh she turned off the car and went into the building. She walked down a section she usually didn't go down. More of the fringe stuff. Dream interpretation, numerology and such. She pulled a promising dream interpretation book, and a book entitled 'Unlocking Your Dreams and Visions.' She read the back of both before checking them out and continuing her shopping. For lunch she went to a local cafe and had a muffin and tea while reading the first book. She flipped through it, trying to find something that matched up to her odd dreaming lately. The interpretations of the things that did line up did not seam logical to her. So finally she tossed the book into the back seat of her car and drove to the studio.

She usually arrived early at the studio, even earlier then Miranda. She put the ice packs into the freezer, the pens in the pen container, papers into her countless number of binders, and tape and Band-Aids were they could be reached by students. She finished up the rest of her booking when Miranda showed up.

"Hey Minnie," Miranda greeted.

"Keep that up Mandy…" Hermione mumbled leaving the threat hanging.

"Anyway I was thinking, for the year end show, we really need the costumes. And I can't find a great costume for the pre-primary ballet class. There's only four of them. We could make the costumes," Miranda said, taking a set behind the desk next to Hermione.

"That could work," Hermione said, inwardly groaning. Another thing to add to their list of year end need-to-be-dones. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Before Miranda could answer a knock came on the studio door. Exchanging a slightly shocked look with Hermione; as no one usually was this early for class, and the other teachers never knocked; Miranda opened the door. Hidden behind a large bouquet of flowers was a man in a blue delivery suit.

"I'm looking for a Miss Hermione Granger," he announced around the flowers. Hermione stumbled to her feet, and tripped over the corner of the desk as she went to the door.

"I'm Hermione," she said.

The man handed her the flowers, "These are for you. Someone must _really_ love you. Have a good day," and he left. Setting the flowers down so she could look at them, Hermione looked at the flowers. A dozen roses sat nestled in the crystal vase, surrounded by daisies. The vase they came in was pink, and had a ballerina on it. With a smile Hermione bent down to smell the flowers.

"You ordered flowers?" Miranda asked. Hermione shook her head and looked at Miranda, who was positively bursting at the seams. "Well who sent it for you?" Hermione searched the flowers for the card. It was on the side under a daisy. She pulled it out. The card was purple; the writing on it was bold and angular.

'_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful secretary,_' was all it read.

* * *

_Any guesses on who sent the flowers?_

_YEP it's Draco!_

_I really hoped you liked this chapter. She's finally forcing herself to figure out whats going on with herself (though books aren't really going to help her)._

_Thank you for reading._

_Thank you all for your reviews._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	10. Chapter X

_Straps on an army helmet and hides under the computer desk until the bombing from angry readers stops._

_I am so sorry that I haven't update in forever. (seriously forever) And this time I can't blame my teachers. I had writers block. I did, I really really really really truly did. But I updated, before the year was out too. claps hands happily Now I'm sure that you all want to read the chapter so I'll stop typing in a minute. Just remember one thing, if you kill me now for not updating fast enough, you'll never get another chapter because I'll be dead, and then you'll never know how it ends._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all JK Rowling's. All of it._

**

* * *

**

**Remembering Hogwarts**

Miranda spent the rest of the time until another teacher and some students showed up gushing about the flowers. And then everyone had to gush about them, and ask where they came from, and Hermione learned just how _much_ the mothers knew of her non-existent love life. It was a relief to get home, to which she found two letter in her mail box.

_Hermione,_ the first read,

_I'm sorry that I can't see you today, and I probably won't be able to see you for at least a week, as my businesses are taking up all my time. I just wanted to tell you that I had a lovely time last night, and I hope you will let me see you again. If you want to see me too, just leave a letter with my name on it in the mailbox. You don't need to address it anymore then that, it will get to me. I promise to explain that later._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione sighed and quickly tucked it into her purse before Miranda, who was in the washroom, or Laura, who was in the kitchen doing homework, would get a chance to see it. She quickly opened the other.

_Hermione,_ it read in an untidy scrawl,

_I'm sure you don't remember me, but I assure you we did know each other at one point in our lives. Back when you still went to Hogwarts in fact, if you remember Hogwarts at all. I guess I should introduce myself._

_I'm Ron Weasley, I'm the same age as you, and I was once yours and Harry Potters, best friend. We used to be quite close actually. But then the idiotic law was passed and you were passed off to that brute like packaged meat. I still remember your wedding day when you told the brute no. But then that left you like you are now. I almost don't know which was better for you. To be with the brute and remember everything, but live in constant pain, or to be were you are now, and don't know a thing._

_But you are about to make a grave mistake Hermione. Please, PLEASE, for the sake of your life, your sanity and anything that you hold dear, do not fall into Malfoy's carefully spun web. Please, as your best friend, I beg you not to fall for him._

_Love,_

_Ron._

Hermione looked at the letter in shock, as Miranda came back into the room. "Who's that from?"

"Dunno," Hermione said shrugging, handing Miranda the letter, "a teenager pulling a prank probably." Though she should believe that, the red flag in her mind sprang up again, telling her to believe this Ron. After all she has been having dreams of a Ron Weasley. And how would he know about Draco?

"Wow," Miranda laughed as she finished reading the letter, "I think someone forgot to take is meds today."

"Ya," Hermione said. "You can toss it." She looked at the clock, and said loudly, "And I think its time for a certain Ballerina to start getting ready for bed."

"Ah, mom, do I have to?" Laura's voice floated back.

"Yes," Hermione called, and headed to shoo her daughter to her room. An hour later, Laura was safely tucked into bed. And then after a half hour of talking with Miranda, Hermione grabbed the books from the library and slipped off to her room.

Falling into some stretches Hermione opened one and started to read, periodically switching which stretch she was doing. She had to laugh at some of the suggestions the books said. Some of the funniest were about witches and wizards, and their spells used to suppress or remove memories, something about dreams being memories of a past life, and the best and funniest dreams giving off forewarning of danger.

"Stupidity," Hermione muttered getting up. She switched into a nightgown, and fell into bed.

_"This," Dream Hermione said handing her friend the letter. "It's a letter to my friends from school. I haven't talked to them in a while, and I'm sure they're wondering why."_

_"Why do you need me to send it," Miranda asked confused taking the envelope._

_"Because Ma… Draco won't let me send them any mail," Dream Hermione said, "he won't let me send anyone mail."_

_"Of course," Miranda said slipping it inside her purse. "But Hermione, to tell you the truth, I don't think this Draco is the kind of guy you really should marry."_

_"I know. I have to marry him though. I don't want to," Dream Hermione whispered, "but it's complicated. Not marrying him could mean the end of everything."_

_"Of what?" Miranda asked skeptically, "The end of you getting pushed around?"_

_"Much more then that," Dream Hermione said, fixing her make-up slightly so Malfoy wouldn't get suspicious, "it's really hard to understand, and if I told you, you would think that either I was insane, or if you do believe me, the only way to prove myself was taken away from me."_

_"Minnie," Miranda said, "I won't think you're insane."_

_Miranda blinked a couple times, "Witch? Memory erased?" Dream Hermione nodded. "Okay tell me slower," Miranda started, "You're a witch?" Dream Hermione nodded. "Like real spell casting with a wand witch?" Dream Hermione nodded. "Do you have your wand with you?" Dream Hermione sadly shook her head. "Why not?"_

_"He took it," Dream Hermione said between her teeth, "until I could 'behave myself.'"_

_Miranda scowled, "What did you mean having your memory erased? You can actually have memories removed?"_

_"It's being debated," Dream Hermione said, "some theologians believe it just suppresses the memories so you can't access them; without intensive therapy. And some believe the spell actually removes the memory." Miranda gave Dream Hermione a blank look, "It's inconclusive."_

Hermione didn't jolt awake from this one dream, for which she was thankful for, but it shook her just as badly as all the others. She felt like she was watching an old video, where some of the film had faded so she missed key peaces of the film.

"You losing it Granger," she told herself. "It was just a dream. Get over it." And she rolled over and went back to sleep easily.

For the next six days letters from Draco kept, and each night Hermione dreamt something that seamed like a warning. In every dream Draco would be evil, while the Draco she knew was nothing like that. In other dreams Draco would not be in it, and her dream self would be having a great time with her dream friends.

On the seventh day she had a date with Draco, and spent two hours getting ready. A record for herself. Though if Miranda had had her way Hermione would have spent the whole day getting ready. Laura was slightly upset that she didn't get to go on the date, but Hermione promised to tell her everything about it so she wouldn't feel so left out. After what seemed like hours to Hermione; and probably even longer to Miranda; Draco was at the door.

"You look beautiful," he sighed after they managed to escape from Miranda. They had been walking down the street, and he reached with his far arm to brush her cheek with his fingertips. As he did that Hermione got another one of her sensations.

_His soft velvet finger tips ran down her cheek as he looked into her eyes. Stone cold grey eyes that seemed incapable of holding love. And as his fingers ran off her chin he raised his hand and slapped it across her already bruised cheek._

Hermione looked at Draco in shock, pulling her arm from his. Draco looked slightly alarmed at this. "You hit me," Hermione accused.

"No I didn't," Draco said slowly.

"You did, just now," Hermione pressed. "And it's not the first time you've hit me either! I know it isn't!"

"Hermione," he said stepping forward, stretching out his hand. Hermione took a step back.

"Don't," Hermione said, tears filling her eyes.

"Hermione," he sighed, "let me explain."

* * *

_Dives back under the computer desk I'm sorry, a cliffie, I know I know I don't update in forever and then I leave you all with a cliffie. I'm sorry, truly I am. I promise not to wait another four (or is it five) months before updating_

_Thank you for reading._

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	11. Chapter XI

_And here it is. The last chapter. I wanted it to go on longer, where Draco explained that he's changed, and Hermione forgives him, and then only later she finds something else out, and the ending happened; at a place more romantic then were it is now. But it fit here, and I figured I liked it here._

_But don't kill me now, there is a sequel, remember?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all JK Rowlings._

**

* * *

**

**Remembering Hogwarts**

"Explain what?" Hermione yelled, "You hit me. End of story. End of relationship!"

"Please," he begged, "let me explain. I'll explain everything. It's a lot more complicated then you think." He sighed. "I did not just hit you," Hermione opened her mouth, but he held his hand up to stop her, "but I think I know why you think I did. And it goes back a long ways. Please, over tea, let me explain."

_'Don't listen to the lying jerk,'_ one voice in Hermione's head; the one that seemed to reside with the Dream Hermione.

_'You should at least go with him,'_ another voice; the one sounding like the Real Hermione; objected, '_we have to know what is going on.'_

_'Well if you can't figure it out then it's not worth being told,'_ the first voice argued back.

"Fine," Hermione said sharply, slamming the two voices out, "tea. But that's it."

"Of course," Draco said. "I know a lovely place that I'm sure you'll like." He reached for Hermione, but she stepped back. His arm fell to his side and he started walking, "It's this way." Hermione walked beside him, on the other side of the sidewalk, shooting glares out from the corner of her eye.

"First things first, I'm going to tell you that by the time I'm finished telling you this, _you're_ going to think that _I'm_ crazy," Draco started off after they were seated in a deserted café. Their waitress had taken their order and slumped back to the kitchen area. It was more of a run down restaurant then café Hermione noted.

"You already are crazy," Hermione snapped. "Look, just explain so I can get out of here."

"Alright," Draco sighed. His face tensed up as if trying to come up with words. "When you were eleven you got this letter explaining to you that you were a witch,"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione screeched.

"No no," Draco quickly covered, a loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by some unpleasant screams. "Not in a bad way. A wand waving witch. Anyway, this letter explained that you were a witch and invited to go to Hogwarts," a light sparked in Hermione's mind, just like her dreams, "and you agreed to go. I myself was a Pureblood; that's a witch or wizard with a long line of witch and wizards ancestors on both sides; so of course I went. We were enemies all through the seven years of school. I would often make fun of you and your friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"You mean the man who registered his daughter in my dance class?" Hermione cut in. She wasn't thinking of that though. _'The letter I had gotten last week, wasn't in from a Ron Weasley?'_ Hermione thought.

"If his wife was a Ginny Potter then yes," Draco responded. The screams continued to come from kitchen. "Between the sixth year and seventh year your friends and you defeated a dark wizard; I won't go into details now though. And then after we graduated, you of course graduating top of the year in _every_ subject, a law was passed by our government. The goal of this law was to decrease the number of squibs being born." Hermione must have given him a blank look because he quickly put in, "A squib is a child with no magical ability while their parents have magic ability."

"Okay," Hermione nodded, "what was the law?"

"All female muggle; a magical person with non-magical heritage; had to marry a pureblood male or they would be kicked out of the wizarding world," Draco said. "I, on my fathers orders, sent in my request for your hand, and though mine wasn't the first there; Ron Weasley's was; my father pulled some strings and you were to be my bride." He tensed as if waiting for Hermione to explode, but this was making perfect sense to Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione said, "it's making sense so far."

"It is?" Draco asked, shocked. A particularly loud scream came from the kitchen, followed by some grunts and groans; inwardly Hermione cringed.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "it's a lot like some dreams of mine." She instantly blushed. She was supposed to be mad at the guy, not spilling her secrets out to him.

"Dreams?" Draco asked, "You've dreamt about Hogwarts, and your friends, and… me?"

"Yes," Hermione replied shortly. "And you should know that the ones with you in it were no that pleasant."

Before Draco could reply the waitress came back out with two teas; neither were steaming and Hermione guessed were cold. Her uniform was askew, her hair was a mess, her make-up was smudged, and she was sweaty. After she had given them their teas; which were cold as Hermione guessed; she headed back to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't expect your dreams of me to be pleasant," Draco said pushing his tea away, Hermione mimicked that disgusted. "I wasn't exactly a pleasant person." He sighed. "Alright, I was down right tyrannical. But it was my father. I was raised by him to believe certain things, and you were none of those things, so I was to treat you accordingly to how my father raised me. How I was taught wives were to obey, and how muggleborns were to treat purebloods. And I was so blind to see past that. On our wedding day when asked if you would be my wife by the minister you told him no. And so he snapped your wand; which I had at the time so you couldn't jinks me; and erased your memory. And then a couple weeks ago I was on that campputter,"

"Computer," Hermione corrected.

"Yes that," Draco nodded, "I was on that, as a business thing, I wanted to see if that muggle contraption would work. I had stumbled onto a singles dating…thing! And while looking I found the profile Miranda set up for you, and I knew I just had to see you again, to see if I could make things right."

"Is that it?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "Well I don't think you're insane." He looked hopeful, "I think your COMPLETELY NUTS!" Draco looked shocked as Hermione pushed her way to her feet. "You expect me to believe all that! That you've just suddenly changed? That you're suddenly an angel?"

"Of course not," Draco said, standing up slowly as well. "It didn't happen suddenly. It's been nine, almost ten years, since the day you said no; with good reason. And my father died a year after that. It took me eight years to change." Hermione slowly sat down, when something else in her head clicked.

"What about Laura?" she asked. "She looks an awful lot like you."

"I would expect she does," Draco said, dropping his head into his hands. "I know for a fact she's mine."

"Yours?" Hermione yelled again. He nodded in his hands. "I don't remember this right?" He nodded. "You don't want me to remember this?" Another nod. "Was in consensual?" He shock his head. Before she could even stop herself; and she wasn't sure that she would if she could; she flung both of their drinks at him.

"Wait, I can explain this too," he protested, not moving from his spot, not even to wipe the cold tea from his face hair.

"Oh I'm sure you can!" Hermione snapped pushing to her feet, and ready to storm out. Draco also got to her feet, and stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"I can," Draco said. "And I don't expect you to forgive after my explanation either." He sighed. "It was just that you weren't become my ideal wife-to-be, and I knew that you would probably never be. And I figured; please remember that I was only eighteen, just a year over adulthood; that if I did this and claimed you, you would have to marry my. I'm not sure if you remember what I said the next morning."

"I remember," Hermione said coldly.

"Well," he stepped forward, Hermione stepped back. "No, please let me do this." He took another step forward, put a hand on her face and gently kissed her. "I release you."

* * *

_And there you go. _Remembering Hogwarts_. And no, Hermione does not remember everything right away, but she does, and she knows Draco is telling the truth. The next story _Finding Hogwarts_ is from Laura's POV and should be up in a couple seconds._

_Thank you for reading._

_And thank you all for all your wonderful reviews, and sticking threw my _long_ stint of not writing._

_Please review._

_Rebellion Author._


End file.
